Chocolates
by Matheww
Summary: "Chocolates... Uma das melhores coisas que existem!" - Wincest  Eu acho... rs


Chocolates...

Autor: Matheww

Beta: -

Gênero: Slash / Romance

Direitos autorais: Meu nome está ali em cima. Aquilo não é sinônimo de Eric Kripke, ok? Portanto, os personagens da história não são meus. ^^

Sinopse: Chocolate... Uma das melhores coisas que existem!

Observações: Relacionamento entre dois homens. Se não gosta, não leia! Quer me xingar, envie um e-mail.

Evite colocar palavras de baixo escalão aqui, ok?

** Chocolates...**

Já são 10:00hs. da manhã. Sam acorda. Vira para o lado.

_ A cama está arrumada?

Dean não era de arrumar a cama. O dia parecia estar começando diferente. Bem, depois de escovar os dentes é que se dá conta de um cheirinho bom.

E está vindo da cozinha. Parecia ...

_ Dean, o que você está fazendo?

_ Chocolates, Sam. É para depois do almoço. Precisa de mim para algo?

Parece que o dia ia ser bom...

_ Não queria nada não. Só saber o que meu mano estava fazendo...

_ Não quer experimentar um dos chocolates? - pergunta Dean com um chocolate na mão.

Até parece que Dean não sabia que seu irmão era louco por doces. É... O dia estava melhorando.

_ Quero sim! - responde Sam.

Então Dean faz menção de dar o chocolate para Sam e, numa atitude inesperada e juvenil, retorna o braço velozmente, logo quando Sam estava para pegá-lo, vira-se para Sam e diz:

_ Faça um para você então!

Estava bom demais para ser verdade! Claro que não deixaria isso acontecer. Dean sempre fora muito "engraçadinho" e esta foi mais uma das suas brincadeiras de mau gosto. Sem pensar em qualquer outra coisa, somente no intuito de pegar o chocolate oferecido, Sam pula em cima de Dean numa tentativa de imobilizá-lo. É claro que o mais velho já estava preparado para o ataque, do jeito que seu irmão era fanático por doces... No entanto, de todos os lugares do mundo para ir, ao desviar da investida do irmão, o mais velho se vê num lugar no qual não queria estar: no canto da cozinha. Péssimo lugar para se pensar em escapar. Não tem como correr para os lados.

Pular aquela "muralha"? Não, Dean era o mais velho e não o mais alto. E ele não iniciaria uma briga de verdade só por causa de um chocolate...

_ Sem escapatória Dean! Antes não tivesse me oferecido...

Só havia uma forma de não deixar Sam vencer essa disputa...

_ Você quer tanto esse chocolate? Você vai ter que tomá-lo de mim.

_ Isso vai ser fácil d...

Mas o que é aquilo? Dean colocou o chocolate na boca...

_ Você não queria o choc...

A janela da cozinha estava aberta. Qualquer um que passasse pelo jardim daquela casa veria dois corpos colados, dois jovens se beijando.

No início, Dean leva um susto, a atitude o pega de surpresa. Aquilo é a língua de Sam na sua boca? Ele está mesmo sugando todo o chocolate...

Os dois se separam para tomar fôlego. Sam logo retorna para o "segundo round" mas Dean o para com a mão e termina por engolir o restante do chocolate.

Barrado pelo braço do irmão, Sam toma uma real consciência da dimensão de sua atitude. Errado, perder irmão, perder amigo... São as únicas coisas que Sam agora consegue pensar...

Claro que Dean amava seu irmão, tudo que fazia era para o bem do seu amado. Mas pensava que não tinha qualquer chance de que seu irmão pudesse correspondê-lo da forma com que queria. Sam agora mostrava que amava seu irmão muito além dos laços sanguíneos. Ou seria isso uma conseqüência da brincadeira sem graça de Dean? Só havia uma forma de descobrir...

Dean sabia que, no término do beijo, Sam pensaria nas conseqüências. Sabendo disso, Dean também sabia que um dos sentimentos que logo lhe viria na mente (se é que seu irmão o amava do jeito que ele imaginava) era o medo. Então, Dean logo segura Sam pelo braço (ele estava certo, Sam já iria correr!), o trás até si perto demais e inicia um beijo lento, suave, repleto dos mais diversos sentimentos, principalmente o carinho. Sam se assusta, mas logo se dá conta do que está acontecendo e, por isso, devolve o beijo na mesma intensidade, sem ultrapassar os limites.

Esse beijo suave permanece até que o pulmão de ambos reclame por ar.

_ Eu te amo Sam.

_ Também te amo Dean. E sempre te amarei.

"Simplesmente o dia perfeito!" - pensa Sam.


End file.
